


Dying to Know

by Adurna_Sandburg



Series: Gee Vivi! How Come Your Mom Lets You Have Two Ghost Body Guards? [4]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Dying wishes, F/M, Ghost culture...or least my attempt at it, Healing, Hellbent Spoilers, It's going to take a while though, Mystery isn't in this one, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adurna_Sandburg/pseuds/Adurna_Sandburg
Summary: Lewis is trying his best to reconnect with Arthur after everything that has happened. It's easier said than done.





	Dying to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one of the other ones I said I would post. There is one more after this. Thanks for the kudos by the way. It makes me happy to see that people like reading these. I'll talk more on the last one. Until then.

“Arthur!” shouted Lewis

He peered into the doorway, but Arthur wasn't in his room. He glanced around for Vivi. He saw her walking down the hall out of her own room.

“Vivi, have you seen Arthur?”

“Oh, yea. He’s working on the van in the garage. Though...are you sure that you should…”

“...I think I will be good.”

“Okay, but be careful... He's forgiven you, but is still a bit skittish.”

“I'll be fine… I'll try not to scare him.

Vivi gave him The Look™.

“Fine, fine, I'll be extra careful!”

Lewis headed for the garage and slipped on his human guise. Arthur often left the garage door open as he worked so it would be good in case anyone saw them. He opened the door and walked in. Better to probably not float at the moment as well.

“Arthur? Are you in here?”

“Huh?”

Lewis looked towards the noise. Arthur's head was poking through the hood of the van. He froze when he saw Lewis. Lewis wondered why he bothered.

“Oh... Hi, Lewis…”

Lewis sighed. They were getting better, but Arthur was still a bit nervous around him. When he wasn't angry which was rare in itself, it seemed to be his default mood these days.

“Hey…I was wondering... You don't really know much about the whole ghost thing yet do you?”

Arthur had gone back to working on the bottom of the van.

“Not really… I mean…I've only been dead for a week or so now…”

Lewis cringed slightly at the reminder. His mind went back to their graves for a moment. It was nice to finally have a proper burial he guessed. A whirring sound filled the room. Galahad came speeding into the garage with a small wrench in his paws.

He disappeared under the van and came back out nibbling on a carrot. Arthur slid out from under the van a moment later and popped open the hood. He removed the battery cap and placed his fingers on the positive lead terminal.

After a moment, he replaced the cap and closed the hood. Lewis looked at him questioningly as Arthur turned around. He cocked his head before understanding.

“I can sense how charged the battery is thanks to the electrons in it.”

Lewis nodded before rubbing his arm.

“Well…I thought maybe I could give you a few pointers. Educate you on “ghost culture” per se.”

Arthur looked stricken before recovering.

“Sure... Do you…”

“Yes...meet me in the living room.”

Arthur nodded before closing the garage door and starting to clean up. Lewis sighed and headed up the steps and through the door. Not surprisingly, Vivi was waiting for him.

“So how'd it go _Lewlew_ _?_ You _scare_ Artie a bit?”

Lewis shivered slightly. When she started talking like that, one should tread lightly.

“Uh, it went fine! Just dandy! Peachy even!”

Vivi narrowed her eyes.

“Is that so? Well…”

Lewis stiffened.

“I better stop because the look on your face is hilarious.”

Vivi quickly dissolved into giggles while Lewis groaned. Some things never changed. Lewis slipped on by and gave her a quick peck on the cheek on his way. She stopped giggling and looked up in surprise before becoming thoughtful.

“Hey Lewis, when you're done, there's something I want to talk with you about.”

“Oh... Okay, sounds good Vi. I am going to talk to Artie now. He's probably waiting for me.”

“Sounds good. See ya later _Lewlew.”_

Lewis rolled his eyes and finally made it to the living room. Arthur had dropped his guise and was sitting on the couch tossing a ball of electricity between his hands.

His anchor was still cracked a bit but looked far better than it had the other day. Lewis dropped his own guise and paused in the doorway. He didn't want to scare him by accident. Arthur must have heard something because he looked up.

“Oh... Hey, Lewis.”

They both fidgeted awkwardly for a moment.

“Hey, Arthur… I guess I should get started... Have you...have you ever heard of a Dying Wish?

“I think I’ve heard Vi mention it before, why?”

“Well...before someone dies, they often have a desire for something or someone. Mine was that…when Vivi saw my…that she didn't...she didn't remember it...that she would forget about it... They often have unintended side effects though.”

“Like how she forgot about you... Can anyone have one?”

“Everyone has one, they just don't always come true. It depends on how “doable” they are and how strong the desire for them is. I was wondering though...do you know what yours was if you don't mind me asking… I just want to make sure there weren't any side effects or anything...so yea…”

“Oh... Well, I'm not exactly sure, but…I think…I think I know what it was…”

Arthur was silent then clenched his fists as he began speaking again.

“I was just so _angry_ when I fell. It bubbled in my chest and I felt like I was going to burst. _The hurt I felt._ I just couldn't believe it. You were alive! And you were trying to kill me… I think I wished for two things at that moment. I wanted revenge. I wanted to make you suffer…to hurt like I was...but...you already had… That wish had already come true a long time ago… Another part of me though…it wanted something else. It wanted a happy ending. For everyone to be happy again, for the pain to stop, for things to be how they used to be... That one came true too… Not the way I was expecting it to, but it still did. Because…all of you are with me again.”

Lewis had sat down himself a while back. He stared at the ground as Arthur spoke until his last words filled the room. A few of the cracks in his own anchor disappeared.

“You really mean that?”

Gold on black eyes locked onto him.

“Yes...despite everything, I do. _I missed you, Lewis._ Like insomnia-inducing, stress-producing missed you. Vivi did too even if she didn't remember you. Pretty sure Mystery did as well. I think he thinks of us as his “kits” or kids or something like that. It's a bit weird, but what else is new? Hell, after all of _this..._ I am still glad we were able to find you.”

The rest of the cracks faded from Lewis's anchor. A wave of power and strength shot through his body as its beat grew stronger and it turned a shiny gold.

Arthur seemed to sense something was amiss as he looked over and watched the process. He looked down at his own anchor in curiosity. To his surprise, it was starting to look better as well but was still a faded livid color.

“Huh…” he muttered.

Lewis perked up at the remark.

“Hey Arthur, I got an idea for your first lesson on ghost culture!”

“You know if you keep calling it that I am going to come up with a different name for it, right?”

“...”

“Alright, I am calling it “Spook School 101.” Sound good?”

“...No comment. Anyway, I am going to talk to you about anchors. Now anchors are very important to a ghost. As their name suggests, they are what keeps you here in the living realm. They are also what a ghost retreats into if they are heavily damaged or need to regain a large amount of energy. Sleep helps you recover the small amount you typically use in a day, but if you use too much, there will be consequences. I will cover those later. Therefore, it is important to protect your anchor as much as possible. Any questions?"

“Just one. Do I get a bathroom break during these things?”

“...Arthur why? Why do you do this to me?”

“‘Cause you're fun to mess with.”

Lewis groaned while Arthur chuckled before speaking.

“You know…I really missed this too. Just talking with you guys and laughing and joking around. Having a good time. It's nice... It's nice to have it back.”

Lewis smiled with his eyes before clearing his non-existent throat.

“Now back to Spook School 101!”

Arthur snorted as Lewis started talking again. This was nice. He was glad he was able to talk to Lewis again in a calmer, more comfortable fashion. It felt so much more _natural._

He smiled at the thought and nodded to himself. He still had _a lot_ of healing to do, but he was getting there. It was doable. Just one step at a time. Neither of them saw it, but another crack on Arthur's anchor vanished from sight.


End file.
